Together
by OswaldGallery
Summary: Han pasado varios días después de lo ocurrido en Trenzalore, y tanto el Doctor como Clara, han decidido ponerse al día entre ellos, pasar tiempo juntos, pero todo cambia cuando se produce un temblor en la TARDIS y se escucha la campana del Cloister Bell, augurando malas noticias... Las cuales se traducen con un hecho imposible... Gallifrey, el último día de la Guerra del Tiempo...


Habían pasado unos días después de lo ocurrido en Trenzalore y tanto el Doctor como Clara intentaban ponerse al día entre ellos, ambos habían descubierto secretos del otro, era el momento para conocerse bien, empezar de cero entre ellos, pero incluso con todo ese conocimiento, ninguno de los dos iba a dar el paso a algo que era muy evidente, se querían, lo habían demostrado varias ocasiones en cuando se abrazaban, en cuando caminaban cogidos de la mano, él estaba enamorado de ella, pero se había despedido finalmente de River, no le gustaban los finales y despedirse de River le había afectado mucho, pero clara era importante, muy importante ni se imaginaba que esa chica dulce fuese tan importante para él, y aunque estaba haciéndose el fuerte, tenía miedo de empezar una nueva relación con alguien.

El adiós de River le recordaba a distintas despedidas que había tenido durante todos esos años en que él había viajado por el tiempo y el espacio, Susan, Rose, Amelia, eran despedidas duras para ese hombre, y cada una de esas despedidas era una herida abierta que no cicatriza, no obstante por suerte para el Doctor, Clara era perfecta en todos los ámbitos, dulce, divertida, preciosa, y no podía evitar quedarse encantado mientras la miraba tanto cuando ella le hablaba o ella hacía algo.

— ¿Doctor? — Le llamo Clara.

Pero el doctor no parecía estar muy atento.

— ¿Doctor? — Le volvió a llamar Clara otra.

Y el Doctor seguía estando en las nubes.

— ¡Doctor! — Finalmente le grito la chica para llamarle la atención.

Esa vez si reacciono ante el grito de su acompañante, a la cual miro.

— ¿Si?, Dime Clara.

Clara refunfuño mientras le miraba le dijo.

— Estas encantado, ¿Me puedes pasar la leche?

Clara había decidido intentar hacer el Souffle de su madre para animar al Doctor, y ese se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero a la hora de la verdad ese no parecía estar mucho por la labor de ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien?, si te encuentras mal, deberías ir a descansar. — Le dijo ella, preocupada.

Estoy bien, Clara, ¿dijiste leche? — Respondió rápidamente él para restar preocupación.

Y tras esas palabras el Doctor cogió el bote de leche para pasárselo a su acompañante, la cual cogió la botella pero se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras cogía la mano del Doctor, pero en cuando Clara se dio cuenta se separó rápidamente de él.

— Gracias. — Le dijo ella medio sonrojada.

Ella se negaba a si misma lo que sentía hacía ese hombre, se repetía a si misma que no debía enamorarse de él, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, controlados, cada vez le costaba más y sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaría hablar con él de todo, pero tenía miedo de ese momento, así que suspiro intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Pareces cansado, ve a descansar un poco, anda. — Le dijo ella.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a ella, hasta el punto de acercarse a ella y coger el paquete de harina para empezar hacer la masa del Souffle, no obstante Clara era la Jefa, y eso la convertía también en la jefa de la cocina y no estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre le quitase el trabajo, así que le cogió el paquete de las manos y con una sonrisa dibujada metió la mano dentro del paquete y cuando la saco estaba llena de harina.

El Doctor sabía que planeaba ella, y le intento suplicar que no lo hiciese una y otra vez, pero Clara no le hizo caso, ya que soplo la harina que tenía en su mano levantando una nube blanca que les dejo a los dos teñidos de color blanco de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Clara, Clara Oswald, me las pagaras!

El Doctor frunció la frente haciendo ver que estaba enfadado pero en realidad no lo estaba, y por otro lado Clara le miro y luego le dijo mientras le provocaba con los dedos para que se acercase a ella y que la atrapase. Provocación que el Doctor acepto y fue hacía ella, pero Clara era ágil y por lo cual ella salió corriendo de la cocina de la TARDIS.

— Vamos Doctor, atrápame si puedes.

Ambos empezaron una persecución por los pasillos de la TARDIS, en realidad ella estaba huyendo del doctor y ese la estaba persiguiendo.

— Te estás haciendo mayor, la edad te puede ya.

Ella siguió con las provocaciones hasta que llego a la piscina de la TARDIS y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la piscina, esperando a que su perseguidor también se lanzase, y así fue como los dos acabaron al agua dejando la piscina con una pasta blanquecina en la superficie.

— ¡Me has ensuciado la piscina! — Le regaño él.

— ¡Oye! – Se quejó ella. — ¡Tú también te has lanzado al agua, ergo tu también has ensuciado la piscina!

Clara se la devolvió no sin antes lanzarle su ataque salpicadura al Doctor, pero ese se lo devolvió.

— ¿Quieres guerra Doctor? — Le pregunto ella a la vez que alzaba una ceja con una mirada juguetona.

— Quiero Guerra, Oswald. — Contestó él a la vez que le lanzaba agua.

Y ella respondió lanzándole también agua a la vez que ella se acercaba a él mientras intentaba defenderse de las salpicaduras que le lanzaba ese hombre, pero en el momento que estuvieron cerca, se acercaron aún más para abrazarse mutuamente, era un abrazo húmedo porque estaban en la piscina los dos empapados y sus corazones empezaban a latir con fuerza, era otra de esas situaciones incomodas en que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar, así que se miraron fijamente el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, pero indirectamente se acercaron un poco más hasta el punto de si fueran a besarse, y los dos cerraron los ojos decidiendo entregarse a ese momento, pero en el mismo instante que sus labios iban a rozar se escuchó un fuerte temblor en la TARDIS.

Clara se aferró Doctor por culpa del temblor y cuando ese cesó ella se separó de él, ambos estaban desconcertados, y el Doctor se separó de ella, saliendo de la piscina, dejando sola a una pensativa Clara hasta que el sonido de unas campanas la sobresaltaron, ella había escuchado ese ruido en otras ocasiones y no auguraba nada bueno, así que aunque estuviera empapada de agua fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el Doctor y en cuando finalmente le encontró, lo encontró mirando la consola de la TARDIS en silencio, pero parecía estar asustado.

— ¿Doctor? —Pregunto ella acercándose a él para abrazarle por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ese hombre, pero ese no hablaba seguía concentrado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Doctor? — Pregunto ella.

Y tras varios segundos de tenso silencio el Doctor le contesto.

— No… no puede ser, no es posible, eso no debería de haber pasado.

Clara no entendía nada, pero siguió abrazada a él, quería reconfortarlo.

— ¿Qué no es posible? — Pregunto ella.

— Estamos en Gallifrey, en el día que tanto Señores del Tiempo y Daleks arderán, el día en que el Planeta Gallifrey desaparece del espacio y del tiempo mismo, estamos en el último día de la Guerra del Tiempo.

En ese momento el Doctor se aclaró la garganta y se giró para mirar a su compañera la cual seguía abrazándola.

— No entiendo nada, pero mejor te llevo a casa.

Clara detecto como el Doctor estaba más preocupado que nunca, así que se separó de él, a la vez que entrelazo su mano con la del Doctor le susurro.

— No tienes que afrontar eso solo, estamos juntos, juntos hasta el final…


End file.
